eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Emergency Portal Repairs
Materials needed Bring harvested materials and fuels you normally use for your trade. :no, materials for group TS instances are provided inside the instances -- Lordebon 16:57, September 8, 2009 (UTC) ::I never did those kind of quests yet, but does that mean that you can buy fuels and the harvested materials inside the tradeskill instance? -- 17:22, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :::No. The instances use special materials as both components and as fuel. All the special materials come from clickies or something similar inside the instance. For example, in the clockwork one, you get fuel from a minecart. In this one for example, you get leather from dead "adventurers!" All of the materials are only useful in the particular instance and are no-zone / no-value. --lordebon 18:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) how many times ??? went through the whole thing once and went back to mara and the trade skill rep there asked me if i had any progress to report..how many time do you have to go through the whole routine..level one done lvl 2 is the same, how many lvls do you have to do???? -- 00:20, September 21, 2009 (UTC) akowku :All the Mara tradeskill instances have 4 phases: meaning you will have to make a total of 12 of each of the items that it asks for. --lordebon 01:38, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Missing Recipes Bug? My buddy is having a problem seeing the fluttering page that you get the recipes from. We've tried abandoning the quest and taking it up again, zoning out and in, and making sure we're on the same step in the quest, but no luck. Is anyone else having this problem or know how to solve it? The recipies are not missing - when you zone into the instance and talk with the NPC with a feather above his head, there is a book on his desk that is the recipe book for that instance. All instances have their own recipe book within the zone. Eldooberino 19:31, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Finished quest inside instance and didnt get the token or the status I finished the tradeskill part of the quest and talked to cogbottom and he updated the quest inside the instance and i got my chest then went through the portal like it said and no update to Emergency Portal Repairs. Did i miss something or did i not click on something in the zone. The walkthroughs that i have read said to exit the instance and it will update...but it didnt...i sent in a bug and lets see what happens...anyone have any information on this? instance still in game?? is the palace of the ancient one tradeskill instance still in game? went to try to complete the emergency portal repair quest, but didn't have the instance to select on the door (july 2013) :This instance is on a rotation with the other tradeskill group instances: the quest for only one of them is offered each day, and it goes through a fixed rotation so this particular one is only available one out of every four days (See Tradeskill Timeline#Levels 50-80: The Shadow Odyssey Crafting. You have to have the quest for this zone in order to be able to get into it; once you do have the quest (again offered only one out of every four days) you need to zone in via the balloon conductor at the Overlook station, not the normal Palace of Ferzhul/Palace of the Awakened Ones portal. --lordebon (talk) 22:47, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Mass Production. You can use mass production to make all 12 of each component at once. You still need to do a minimum of 3 combines to complete the quest but it is a lot faster than crafting the components one at a time. Jado818 (talk) 19:29, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Making sense of all this... Next to Tomkin you'll see an open book and next to it a flapping page. The flapping page contains the recipe for the components that you will need to make. So which components do you need to make and how many? Clicking the open book next to Tomkin will tell you how many of each component is still needed. Hailing Tomkin will give you a quest to make three components. Hail him again and you'll get 10 clicky tradeskill tables for making the components. Any three combines will allow you hand in the quest, and will hand in everything that you have. So what you do, is look at the book to see what components are needed, get the quest from Tomkin, and make all of the required items (mass production makes it vastly faster obviously, unless you want to sit there and do over 100 individual combines). Hail Tomkin again to do the hand-in, and if you then click on the book you'll see updated totals (if they are zero or negative you've made enough of them). Once enough components are made, the portal will magic into place, and the quest auto-completes as indicated. Astanto123 (talk) 04:49, March 6, 2017 (UTC)